muppetfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
O que é um Muppet?
thumb|www.henson.comthumb|thumb|Kermit The frog is a Muppet O termo "Muppet" foi criado por Jim Henson no começo da sua carreira pra descrever seu ato com bonecos. Algumas vezes é alegado e refutado, que Henson criou o termo como uma combinação das palavras "marionete" e "puppet". Henson usou o nome para definir os personagens de suas produções, e distinguir seu ato do de outros bonecos. História inicial A palavra "Muppet" apareceu na imprensa na primavera de 1955 em uma propaganda para Afternoon with Inga. As aparições de Henson em programas de variedade como The Ed Sullivan Show foram mostradas como "The Muppets" e, no Saturday Night Live, "Jim Henson's Muppets". Em uma entrevista de 1983, Henson comentou sobre quando ele cunhou o termo: "Acho que fizemos o termo 'Muppets' antes de termos o programa Sam and Friends - alguns meses depois que eu comecei a trabalhar." Sesame Street Durante o desenvolvimento de Sesame Street, quando foi decidido que o programa iria adicionar um elemento fantástico, os Muppets de Jim Henson foram escolhidos como o único ato de bonecos que valeria a pena usar. Depois que Henson se envolveu, um elenco de novos Muppets foram criados para o programa. Eles ficaram conhecidos como The Sesame Street Muppets ou The Muppets of Sesame Street. Sesame Workshop manteve o nome Muppets nos créditos e produções da Sesame Street, continuando a chamar seus personagens "Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets" e os manipuladores "Muppet Performers" ou "Muppeteers". No entanto, Sesame Workshop não tem o "Muppets™ como marca registrada do Muppet Studio. De 1990-1991, os créditos para Sesame Street e produções relacionadas se referiram aos seus bonecos como "Sesame Street Puppet Characters". Muppet Show Quando o Muppet Show se tornou um sucesso internacional, a palavra "Muppet" ficou ainda mais associada a personagens do programa. Produções e merchandise começaram a serem marcados com os personagens do Muppet Show. Durante os anos 80, especiais de televisão e filmes ajudaram a fortalecer a marca, enquanto o grupo de personagens estabelecidos no "Muppets - O Filme" e o Muppet Show continuaram ganhando atenção constante. Essa família de personagens continuou nos segmentos MuppeTelevision de The Jim Henson Hour e Muppets Tonight. —definição aplicada a merchandising no fim dos anos 90 e início dos anos 00, antes da compra pela Disney A franquia foi mais tarde solidificada como sendo separada dos outros projetos "Muppets de Jim Henson" quando a Disney comprou os personagens da Henson Company em 2004. Disney foi um passo além para segregar sua propiedade, destinando esse grupo e seus empreendimentos como The Muppets Studio. Outras produções Mesmo assim, a palavara "Muppet" continou a ser usada para descrever personagens de outras produções com personagens originais, como Fraggle Rock, onde nos créditos se lê "com os Muppets de Jim Henson", mesmo que nenhum dos personagens do Muppet Show seja usado. No fiinal dos anos 80-90, a palavra "Muppet" começou a ser associada com novas produções com menos frequência com que já vinha sido (a menos que essa produção tivesse personagens do Muppet Show, como Muppets Tonight e os filmes dos Muppets). Os termos "Muppet Performers" ou "Muppets de Jim Henson" ainda apareciam em séries como Dog City e Big Bag. Desde a venda d'Os Muppets para a Walt Disney Company em 2004, a Jim Henson Company parou de usar o nome "Muppets" para personagens em novas produções. Eles pararam de incluir o nome "Muppets" em novos produtos de Fraggle Rock (os três primeiros DVDs de Fraggle Rock cortaram o "Com os Muppets de Jim Henson" do início, embora tenha sido mantido nos outros DVDs). Isso é para criar uma distinção entre a marca Muppet Show (propriedade da Disney) e outros bonecos da Henson Company. Fora da Sesame Street, a Sesame Workshop usou a palavra "Muppet" em associação aos personagens e manipuladores da sua série Panwapa. The Jim Henson Company seldom described creations from the Creature Shop as Muppets. Rare examples of Muppets created from the Creature Shop include the casts of The Ghost of Faffner Hall and Mother Goose Stories, as well as the ghosts from The Muppet Christmas Carol. See Muppet vs Creature for more on this distinction. A Jim Henson Company raramente descrevia criações da Creature Shop como Muppets. Raros exemplos de Muppets criados pela Creature Shop incluem o elenco de The Ghost of Faffner Hall e Mother Goose Stories, bem como os fantasmas de O Conto de Natal dos Muppets. Veja Muppet vs. Criatura para mais dessa distinção. Significados alternativos O Dicionário de Inglês Oxford dá os seguintes significados: # Um nome proprietário para: qualquer um dos personagens humorísticos em luvas ou fantoches com varas, a maioria representando animais, primeiramente popularizados pelo programa para crianças na televisão Sesame Street (1969-) e mais recentemente pelo Muppet Show (1976-80). Também: um brinquedo feito para lembrar os anteriormente citados. #: 1970 Globe & Mail (Toronto) 26 Sept. 24/3 Os bonecos muppets..são alguns dos mais cativantes personagens de Sesame Street. 1977 Private Eye 13 May 11/4 Enquanto abrimos a porta podemos imaginar o próprio Freud sentado ao lado da mesa com um Muppet em seu joelho 1978 Time 25 Dec. 71/1 Jim Henson..disse que 'muppet' foi apenas uma palavra que soava bem para ele. A combinação sonora de "puppet" e "marionette" é meramente uma explicação que parece ser lógica. # Pesca. Uma isca feita para lembrar uma lula jovem, usado em pesca aquática. #: 1983 Sea Angler Oct. 33/3 Há outros fabricantes fazendo principalmente 'muppets' de 2 a 3 polegadas em todas as cores imagináveis. # Gíria de Prisão Inglesa'' depreciativo).'' Um prisioneiro com problemas psiquiátricos; um ocupante vulnerável sujeito a sofrer bullying ou ou abusos dos outros. #: 1988 in U. Padel & P. Stevenson Insiders (BNC) 82 Se alguma das garotas souber que você era do C1 unidade psiquiátrica, vão te chamar de 'muppet'. # Gíria. Uma pessoa incompetente ou ineficaz; um idiota. Também (com menos força depreciativa): alguém entusiasta mas inato; uma pessoa propensa a acidentes devido a ingenuidade. #: 1989 Guardian 7 Dec. 38/4 Eu sou um muppet. De fato, eu sou definitivamente um muppet. Eu não pude achar a entrada do restaurante naquela noite, pra começar. Os primeiros usos das definições 2 a 4 datam de depois da exibição original do Muppet Show, e a etimologia das definições 3 e 4 derivam diretamente do programa; a implicação sendo que um "muppet" é uma pessoa bobinha ou alguém que não consegue agir sem ser animado ou controlado por alguém. "Muppet Style" Among puppeteers and puppet builders, the term "muppet-style" is used widely to describe puppets that are similar in appearance and/or construction to Muppets, especially foam-based mouth puppets. Entre manipuladores e fabricantes de fantoches, o termo "muppet-style" ("estilo muppet", em tradução livre) é usado para descrever fantoches que são similares em aparente e/ou construção dos Muppets, especialmente fantoches com bocas feitas de espuma. Outras definições e usos Quando indagado "o que é um Muppet?", Homer Simpson respondeu: "Bem, não é bem um esfregão mop e não é bem um fantoche puppet... Mas homem. (risos) Então, responder sua pergunta, eu não sei. Quando Gonzo estraga um número de mágica em And Audience with... Joe Pasquale, Pasquale diz "seu muppet!" Em um vídeo promocional para Os Muppets, Fozzie tentou contar uma piada começando com "um Muppet é o que você tem quando cruza um esfregão mop e um... não, não é isso... Um Muppet é o que você tem quando cruza um guppy..." Um vídeo promocional para Os Muppets faz a pergunta "o que são os Muppets?", enquanto o filme contém uma música onde Gary e Walter perguntam a si mesmo se eles são "Homem ou Muppet". Uma exibição de dezembro de 2013 de A Grande Farra dos Muppets na Academia de Música do Brooklyn teve uma introdução de Cheryl Henson, Peter Linz, e Walter. Walter explica que na Inglaterra, ao invés de "idiota", eles dizem "muppet". Gordon Ramsay, um inglês, diz "saiam daqui, seus muppets!" para Walter e Kermit no Muppisódio "Food Fight". Walter diz que ele ama quando chamam ele disso, mas Kermit, entendendo a natureza depreciativa da expulsão de Ramsay, corta Walter de qualquer conversa. Em 2014, Disney começou a usar o termo como verbo oficialmente. A frase "Muppet Your Devices" ("Muppetize Seus Dispositivos", em tradução livre) apareceu no site oficial de ''Muppets: Procurados e Amados ''como um link para a seção de downloads a ser usado em dispositivos celulares.